


Routine Maintenance

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Hair Washing, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: Take care.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Routine Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Big_bunbun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_bunbun/gifts).



“I like it like this.” Chiaki smiled, running her fingers through dark strands.

To be able to touch him again... When the final block had come crashing down, she never thought that she'd have another chance.

Hinata shrugged, turning the faucet to warm and settling onto the stool set up in front of the sink. “It's a pain to take care of.”

During her short lifetime, Chiaki's hair had always been short, just as her father had programmed her. Had the _other_ her ever grown it out?

Bubbles filled the sink, washing such thoughts away.

“We can maintain it together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is Nanami a robot? A ghost? It is a mystery!


End file.
